Sleep
by BugzAroc
Summary: Nothing but nonsense......Slash


**Title:** Sleep

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Nothing but nonsense

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta:** None, all mistakes are mine.

**A/N:** I swear I used the word sleep about 10 times, lol.

The insistent ringing filtered in through his conscious for the third time that morning.

The first time he'd managed to ignore it by turning over and pulling the covers over his head. The second time it stopped before he could completely wake himself though he'd rolled over and now faced the annoying device. This third time, he reached for it on the second ring, answering it without even looking at the caller i.d.

Only one person would have the audacity to call this early in the morning.

"What"

"What." John replied in a mocking tone, the grin audible in his voice.

"What the fuck do you want, Cena." Randy growled. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Exactly the reason I called you." John answered as if his intentions were obvious.

Randy waited a beat for John to finish explaining himself but he was only met with the sounds of his own breathing.

He growled softly, "That makes no fucking sense," as he turned himself over to face the ceiling. It probably wasn't as early as he originally thought. Sunlight bathed majority of the room, leaving only a small corner near the door dark.

"Makes perfect sense" John elaborated. "I couldn't get back to sleep and I know your the master of sleep, so I called you to help me sleep"

Randy seriously thought about hanging up the phone and going back to sleep. John always had the most whacked out logic for everything he did and Randy wondered how in the hell he had been able to put up with it this long. Half the time he was absolutely positive that a 12 year old was taking up residence it John's body. It was the only explanation.

"So let me get this straight, you woke up at," he paused to roll over and take a look at his alarm clock, "9:30 and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Correct"

"Then called and woke me up to help you get back to sleep"

"Yep" Randy could almost picture John nodding his head like a little kid to go along with his answer.

"It never accrued to you that maybe your body was trying to tell you something, like...oh I don't know, get the fuck up, maybe." He suggested as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the small headache building.

"Yes, but I like sleep better. So are you going to help me or not." John whined. If it wasn't for the shit eating grin that could be still be heard over the line, Randy would have probably relented and done something, anything to shut the man up. However...

"John, you have no clue how much I hate you right now but I'll enlighten you on the fact that I'm going to strangle you next time I see you." Randy snarled at John as he sat up and rested against the headboard. Sleep was now nothing but a sweet memory, thanks to John.

He probably should really thank him though since he was supposed to meet Ted and Cody at the gym at 10:15. Yeah, definitely a cold day in hell before he did that.

"You wouldn't do that,you loooove me way too much"

Not even a complete second passed before the both of them had dissolved into a fit of laughter. Randy dropping his phone in his lap and letting his head collide with the headboard hoping the thud he heard was John dropping his phone also and not something worse. The continual cackling over the line was answer enough.

Once Randy regained his breath, he picked back up his cell and climbed out of bed making his way to the bathroom.

"Seriously though, Cody asked me to call and make sure you made it to your scheduled play date with him and Ted." John explained as the last of his chuckles died down, though the smile was still evident.

"Should of known they'd call you" Randy grumbled as he started up the shower and adjusted the temperature.

"Of course. Who better than to give you a wake up call than your lover."

"Not exactly the first thing that comes to mind under those terms."

"Well, how about you share some of your ideas with me when you get back." John practically purred and Randy was pretty sure that a matching wicked grin adorned his face also.

He smirked at his reflection in the mirror, "Can't wait."

"Don't be too hard on your boys though, I don't want to listen to Cody whine again." John remarked, bringing Randy back to the present. It was safe to say he'd been off in dreamland if his semi was anything to go by.

"Whatever, the kid just needs to toughen up a little bit. You'll see"

"Uh huh, bye Randy" John breathed before hanging up.

Randy smiled to himself before stepping under the spray of hot water. He wouldn't trade John for anyone but Cody definitely had pay back coming.


End file.
